References
Being a parody franchise itself and a well-received addition to the The Disney Afternoon lineup, there are many references in Darkwing Duck to other media, whether owned by Disney or not, and to Darkwing Duck, whether by other Disney media or by media owned by other companies. From Darkwing Duck To DuckTales * In addition to Launchpad McQuack and Gizmoduck, many other [[:Category:Import characters|characters from DuckTales made their way to Darkwing Duck at one point or another]]. To Disney media * The statuette Darkwing uses to activate his rotating chairs depicts Basil of Baker Street from The Great Mouse Detective. Additionally, in "In Like Blunt", the line "Your retirement is slowing you down, Derek. I'd expected you fifteen seconds earlier," is an adaption of Rattigan's line "Bravo, Basil! A marvelous performance. Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier." * In "Negaduck", Chip 'n' Dale are on television. * In "Something Fishy", the whale eating Darkwing and being provoked to sneeze due to internal smoke so he'll spit him out is inspired by what happens to Monstro in the 1940 movie Pinocchio. * In "Something Fishy", Neptunia's line of "I'm gonna flood your dirty city until it's part of my world," plays with the main lyric of "Part of Your World", a song from the 1989 movie The Little Mermaid. * The animated brooms that help Beelzebub in "Hot Spells" are taken from Fantasia. To other media * The room full of staircases and doors that lead all over the place in "Fungus Amongus" and "F.O.W.L. Disposition" is an adaption of 1953 lithograh Relativity. * The walrus robot in "F.O.W.L. Disposition" is inspired by and a reference to the 1967 song "I Am the Walrus", which contains the lyrics "I am the eggman, they are the eggmen. I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob.". Steelbeak's and Darkwing's dialogue when the robot bursts through the door practically are the lyrics, just adjusted to fit and Darkwing's "coo-coo-cachoo" is a common adaption of the lyrics. * In "F.O.W.L. Disposition", Steelbeak utters the line "Ma? That you? I will watch my language... Buster told me to." This refers to the Tiny Toon Adventures 1990 episode "Test Stressed", segment "To Bleep or Not to Bleep", in which Buster helps Fowlmouth stop swearing. Steelbeak and Fowlmouth are both rooster characters voiced by Rob Paulsen with the same accent. To Darkwing Duck From DuckTales * In the "Like a Hurricane, Part 1: The Everlasting Coal" by Boom! Studios, published in Uncle $crooge #392, Launchpad says he always carries a flashlight with him "in case Duck loses the keys to The Ratcatcher." This mention does not exist in the original version of the comic. * In the "The Littlest Gizmoduck" by Boom! Studios, published in Uncle $crooge #392, Huey, Dewey and Louie make mention of the heroine Quiverwing Quack. This mention does not exist in the original version of the comic. * In the "The Arcadian Urn" translation by Boom! Studios, published in Uncle $crooge #399, Launchpad talks about his time fighting at the side of Darkwing Duck and facing off against villains such as Megavolt. These references do not exist in the original version of the comic. From Disney media * In the Goof Troop episode "Axed by Addition", Quackerjack's logo is the background of Max's watch. "For Pete's Sake" features a booklet with Darkwing on the cover and "Bringin' on the Rain" shows both Darkwing and Gosalyn on television. * In the Bonkers episode "Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep", Bonkers dreams of an award ceremony hosted by Darkwing. Bonkers wins an award and Darkwing is furious he himself didn't even get nominated. * In the Mickey Mouse Works episode "Pluto's Magic Paws", Pluto is watching a television program called Darkwing Dog. * In the Italian dub of Recess, T.J. mentions Darkwing Duck to be one of his favorite shows. This does not occur in the original English version of the series. * The protagonists of the 2005 movie Chicken Little, Chicken Little and Abigail "Abby" Mallard, take design cues from respectively Honker Muddlefoot and Gosalyn Mallard. * In the 1994 comic "New Years Daze", Launchpad quotes an introduction catchphrase of Darkwing's. * In the English translation of DoubleDuck Part 3, published by Boom! Studios in Donald Duck and Friends #349, Agent Wilson is said to be an agent of SHUSH before it is revealed he's actually an enemy agent working for Marlo Burke. SHUSH is not mentioned in any other translation and the original Italian version states he's working for the PBI.Comics Review: DONALD DUCK AND FRIENDS #349 (Boom! Kids, December 2009) at News and Reviews by Chris Barat From other media * The episode "The Mysterious Mare Do Well" from the 2010s My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series features a lot of superhero references. The titular character, Mare Do Well, shares the same purple-and-black color scheme and wide-brim hat and black ribbon as Darkwing Duck and is generally thought to be based on his design, though if this is intentional is not known.Alberghetti comments on "Darkwing Pony" on DeviantArt The 2013 My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Micro-Series #8 comic, "Princess Celestia", contains pony adaptions of both Drake and Gosalyn. The comic was drawn by Amy Mebberson, who has drawn a number of covers for Boom! Studios's Darkwing Duck run. References Franchises